seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Horu Horu no Mi (KK21)/Attacks
Attacks * : By injecting a male with special female hormones, Ryba is able to transform them completely into a female. In the Viz Manga, this is called Emporio Estrogen. This was first seen being used on marine who was trying to get revenge on Ryba. He can also use this on himself, doing so when he fights others. In addition, Ryba was able to transform himself and other women (supposedly) into men, but this usage for his ability is not a named technique. It appears that this technique does not affect the clothes of the user as every time someone is hit with this technique their physical appearance changes, but their clothes seem to remain but as appearance is changed, their clothes may be too small or big for them. * : By injecting special hormones meant to release the body's immune system's full potential into a sick person, Ryba is able to cure them. This is the secret to his "miracle" healing. Since the hormones only unleash the immune system's potential, the chance of survival is mostly based upon the individual's will to live. In order to use this technique, a certain amount of the target's life-span must be sacrificed in order to compensate for the energy used to heal the damage. In the case of one pirate, it took 10 years of his life-span. In the case of things like poison it seems to make them immune to the very ailment that plagued them. In the Viz Manga, this is called Emporio Healing Synthesis. * : By injecting special adrenaline affecting hormones, Ryba can provide a tired person with a supply of adrenaline that can relieve tension and allow for easier movement for an entire day. There is an aftereffect after being injected with this hormone, which causes the user to feel nausea and tired. There is a limit to how much fatigue the hormones can relieve, this is called Emporio Energy Synthesis in the Viz Manga and Emporio Energy Hormone in the FUNimation subs. * Emporio Chikara Hormone (エンポリオ･迫力, Literally Meaning "Emporio Strength Hormone): By injecting himself or another, Ryba is able to increase his own strength at different levels. He can manipulate it to just a few minutes even to the rest of his life, it was revealed that Ryba is able to gain great strengths that was able to even combat against Kojiro. For whenever Ryba had defeated him during on their battles, Ryba commented that he can even rival the strength of Whitebeard or even a Giant whenever using this hormone on himself. In the Viz Manga, this is called Emporio Strength Dance. * Emporio Soku Hormone (エンポリオ･急ぎ, Literally Meaning "Emporio Speed Hormone): By injecting himself or another, Ryba is able to increase his own speed to great levels. He had first used this on himself, to gain himself an edge on his battle with Smoker, Ryba was able to dodge most of his attack with ease. He also was able to dodge Tashigi’s own sword attacks as well; he seemed to have different levels of speed ranging from that of normal speed to soru speeds. In the Viz Manga, this is called Emporio Speed Hormone. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Devil Fruit Subpages